The Infinite Line between Finite Distance of Fantasy and Reality
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: "... and I love you too, I love you two." These are the lines which made Mrs. Haru compare her life from the past to the present. Although who is her husband? Want to try guessing? Read it first, then review after.


Hello my dearest readers! This is my newest one-shot for today! I couldn't think of anything without writing just a single event of Haru unless my plot bunnies kept on bugging me. Add that to my newest tension from my new and different job. Not to mention, I work in graveyard shift, which means I work while the rest of the half of the planet is sleeping!

Anyways (like there are more than ways of one), this is the story of Haru with her husband...

Though who was that person?

Try to guess... maybe you're right.

Disclaimer: The author of the plot doesn't own the manga and anime series. It is Akira Amano.

oooOOOooo

The Infinite Line between Finite Distance of Fantasy and Reality

oooOOOooo

Haru walked the streets as she turned her head from left to right while she managed her way to a certain place she usually hang out with her best friend from the other school to celebrate any achievement they did each and every month.

However, she could not help but to compare her excitement from when she was a little student with what will happen to her when she get there.

When the brunette was a young Midoritian, she was used to be contented on being an average Joe. A little wallflower on the field of booming marigolds. She lived her life pleasing her father with straight A's, joining the gymnastics club without taking it into heart, coming and going from home to school like a one-track map despite being a social firefly, and creating heaps and boxes of little goodies in order to declare her devotion to the one she entrusted her future with.

 _Hn... How platonic..._

Even if it was just a one-sided affection.

 _... foolish..._

Or even she didn't mind it...

 _... naïve..._

... because she never had been in that situation before.

She couldn't even fathom if she was feeling love in the first place.

 _... Just how dense can you be?_

Yes, those were the words which made her truly angry by the first time. They were true, though. She just kept on denying it.

 _... Do you even have self-respect with yourself?_

Truth hurts, but she couldn't help but to face the sweetness of fantasy...

 _I like your costumes, though..._

... not expecting for it to become a reality.

 _... like... the bird... and Namahage..._

And boy, she never expected this to be sweeter than the former two...

 _I just wanted to tell you..._

... not really usual... or boring...

 _Haru._

... but better.

 _Haru... I - I love you._

No, these words were not eye-opener.

They were fire-starter.

Not that, kind of fire that sparks up lust, but a kind that kindles the bundles of nerves of every part of your soul that makes you feel... _wanted_.

 _Needed_.

 _Loved_.

"Haru, what are you doing outside?"

Feeling the same fire dancing around her face, the green-clad girl - no - woman, stared at her bright orange pair of flats to avoid his surprisingly tender gaze.

"Ha -Hahi... no - nothing... I'm just nervous, that's all... "

Suddenly, a pair of something warm and moist landed on her cheek. Something she already memorised, learned, and accustomed to for the past ten years.

Then, he spoke, "Let's get you inside so that you would not catch cold."

A pair of large, warm hands enclasped her into a nurtured cocoon of a single life, protected and cared, as they walked towards their table with strawberry-filled cheesecakes (her craved favourite of all time), and ginger tea, already served.

Despite her mild irritation to the incoming heat overwhelming her body, she quickly pushed them away as she interlocked their hands - even if he treasured his space as much as his pride - and he quickly reciprocated by scooting really close to her with one of his hands on her waist.

"You're still wearing my animal box ring, huh?"

"Yes... I like our wedding rings, though."

 _They were already married..._

"Haru... I'm sorry... I haven't taken you out when we're - "

"No! It's okay... As a leader... You must be working so hard."

 _... Yet they will just experience the intimateness of their very first date..._

"And we're in your favourite cake shop, with your favourite cake... with your favourite man in our favourite day - "

"Stop it..."

 _... their first anniversary..._

"... but eating too much cake and sweets is bad for both of you. Haru, this would be the last time - "

"B - but... I love cakes... and I love you... Please... "

 _... and their first child._

"Hn... I give up... "

And as of today, Haru could not help but compare the big differences of her feelings when she was inside that cake shop: past against present, fantasy versus reality.

"... and I love you too, I love you two."

 _Because she is here._

 _With him._

 _For the better._

oooOOOooo

Oh goshes. Who is he?!


End file.
